Le bonheur est à portée de patin
by Smeagollum78
Summary: Newton a réussi à trainer Hermann à la patinoire. Ce dernier se montre alors bien étonnant.


Bon voici un nouveau Newmann (je crois que je suis vraiment fan de ce ship). Il se déroule en hiver et nos deux compères se trouvent sur une patinoire. Voilà résumé un peu pourri mais bon

Bonne lecture

C'était le premier hiver depuis la fermeture de la brèche. Dehors, il neigeait, peu de gens sortaient à cause du froid et pourtant, les rues étaient pleines de joie. Les décorations de Noël étaient accrochées à chaque habitation, les vitrines des magasins étaient illuminées et on sentait l'odeur du pain d'épice et du vin chaud un peu partout dans la ville. Malgré les allées relativement vides, on trouvait quelques personnes dans les boutiques ou encore à la patinoire installée en centre ville spécialement pour les fêtes. C'est là bas que nous retrouvons deux scientifiques hors pair. L'un, la tignasse brune en bataille, les lunettes en vrac la chemise ouverte à moitié n'était autre que Newton Geiszler, un brillant biologiste, plusieurs fois docteur n'en déplaise aux apparences. Avec lui se trouvait droit, emmitouflé dans son manteau, appuyé sur sa cane, Hermann Gottlieb, très grand mathématicien allemand. Il avait été traîné ici de force par Newton qui voulait absolument faire du patin à glace. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en faire depuis des décennies, à cause des Kaijus et surtout à cause de sa jambe. De mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir au fond de sa mémoire. Cependant, il n'avait pu résister à l'air adorable qu'avait pris le biologiste quand il lui avait proposé de sortir, tout deux, seuls. Bien sûr leur relation était purement amicale mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se pincer et ses lèvres de s'étirer à la vue de l'autre. Plutôt se tatouer un Kaiju sur le corps que d'avouer qu'il avait un béguin pour Newton. Il n'allait pas pour autant imprimer ces créatures sur son corps, même si, il fallait l'avouer, les dessins avaient un certain charme sur son ami. Ce dernier d'ailleurs venait de s'écrouler sur la glace, aux pieds d'Hermann. Rien de bien grave, une petite chute de débutant, car débutant il l'était et de très haut niveau. Hermann n'avait pu retenir un petit rire à la vue de Newton, étalé sur le sol. Ce dernier, pas vexé pour un sous, lança alors:

« Au lieu de rire Herm' montre moi ce que tu sais faire! J'suis sûr que t'es pas bien meilleur que moi. »

Newton, s'étant voulu taquin n'avait pas pensé qu'Hermann le prendrait au mot. Aussi fut il surpris de voir le scientifique s'élancer sur la glace. Il assista alors au plus beau spectacle qu'il eu la chance de voir. L'autre homme, tourbillonnait, sautait même sur la glace, on en aurait oublié qu'il y a quelques minutes, il avait besoin d'une canne pour marcher. Ses traits étaient apaisés, il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi serein, aussi heureux qu'à ce moment là. Newton n'eu qu'une envie, le voir ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Hermann, inconscient des pensées du biologiste, glissait. Il prenait de la vitesse, sentait un léger courant d'air sur son visage. Il était complètement grisé par la sensation, au point de dénigrer complètement sa jambe qui le faisait souffrir. Il s'essaya même à une pirouette qu'il réussit parfaitement, le rendant particulièrement satisfait. Se sentant pousser des ailes, il en tenta une seconde, mais, oubliant la jambe amochée, il retomba dessus, échouant sur le sol. Des images défilèrent dans son esprit, étrangement similaires, d'un Hermann plus jeune, faisait une chute effroyable en patinant, se brisant la jambe et une partie du bassin. Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs douloureux, jusqu'au moment où il sentit quelqu'un l'entourer de ses bras. Il reconnu instantanément le parfum de Newton, un mélange de café et de sucre. Ce dernier lui parlait sûrement mais il était trop perdu pour l'entendre. Petit à petit, s'accrochant au bras de l'autre homme, il reprit ses esprits. Alors ses oreilles captèrent ce que Newton disait:

« Hermann. Hermann tu m'entends?! Pitié dis moi que tu m'entends.

\- Très bien Dr Geiszler, pas besoin de crier, répondit-il.

\- Oh mon dieu. Tu vas bien? Tu t'es fais mal?! J't'ai vu tomber j'ai eu si peur!

-Ça va bien maintenant, dit-il malgré la grimace de douleur qu'il eu en esquissant un mouvement avec sa jambe.

\- Ne mens pas! Aller vient je t'emmène boire un chocolat. »

Newton souleva alors Hermann, qui se sentit incroyablement léger de cette façon. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son ami était aussi fort. Une fois leurs chaussures enfilées, il soutint le mathématicien quand celui-ci ce mît à marcher. Hermann aurait dû protester, mais il aimait cette proximité avec l'autre, il se sentait bien ainsi. Il se laissa donc faire, appréciant simplement l'instant. Ils finirent par atterrir dans un petit café où ils s'installèrent bien confortablement. Alors qu'ils commandaient, un chocolat viennois couvert de chantilly pour Newton et un thé pour Hermann, le plus petit, voulant se détendre, étira ses jambes. Il rencontra alors celles de son collègue. Il attendit alors une réaction de celui-ci, qui se contenta de lui sourire faiblement, l'invitant à aller au bout de la chose. Il se colla alors franchement à Hermann et resta ainsi tout le temps qu'ils restèrent ici. Ils discutèrent, un sourire flottant sur leurs visages. Jusqu'au moment où Newton demanda la raison du si grand savoir faire du plus grand en terme de patinage. Hermann, prit au dépourvu par cette question ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il expliqua alors qu'il en avait fait, à très haut niveau même, mais qu'à cause d'une mauvaise chute, il avait du tout arrêter et que depuis, il n'avait jamais retenté l'expérience. Son ami se sentit un peu bête d'avoir posé la question. Remarquant l'air mélancolique de l'homme, il lui proposa de sortir se balader un peu. Hermann accepta, que n'accepterait-il pas de la part de Newton si ce n'est le désordre de sa partie du laboratoire. Ils flânèrent alors dans les rues, admirant le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Après une demi-heure cependant, le biologiste se mit à sentir les effets du froid. Il faut dire que sortir en chemise avec une simple veste en jean n'était pas la meilleure solution pour avoir chaud en hiver. Il se mit alors à trembloter. Hermann le remarquant lui dit en levant les yeux au ciel:

« Tu as froid. Tu aurai du t'habiller plus chaudement.

\- Ah non ça aurai cassé mon image de rock star! Répliqua Newton.

-Rentrons.

\- Non plus. J'veux encore rester, se mit-il à bouder.

-Mais tu vas attraper la mort et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'approcher dans ce cas, lança Hermann.

-Pas si je fais ça. »

Alors Newton s'approcha de son ami. Il ouvrit sa parka en grand. Hermann, trop surprit ne put esquisser un mouvement alors que le plus petit agrippait ses bras autour de se taille et se blottissait contre lui, enfermé dans le cocon de chaleur qu'était Hermann et son manteau. Encore une fois, ils étaient bien ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Leurs corps mais aussi leurs cœurs étaient incroyablement chauds. Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent, rougissant un peu au cause du froid et de la gêne. Hermann entoura alors ses bras autour de Newton. Ce dernier, prenant ce geste comme une ouverture, monta sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le plus grand. Un baiser bien trop furtif pour laisser le temps au mathématicien de répondre. Il se senti pourtant incroyablement léger. Baissant les yeux sur le biologiste, il rencontra le regard gène de celui-ci et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur. Ce qu'il avait pensé impossible s'avérait finalement bien réel. Alors sans réfléchir plus, il se pencha sur son ami et l'embrassa. Newton y répondit presque instantanément, grisé par la sensation des lèvres d'Hermann contre les siennes. Le baiser fut doux mais néanmoins passionné. Peut être un peu trop puisqu'ils sentirent chacun une pression contre eux. Ils rirent alors à la réaction de leur corps. Newton vit alors à quel point Hermann était heureux, détendu, bien plus que sur la patinoire et il sut alors que ce qui rendait heureux cet homme n'était autre que lui, tout comme Hermann le rendait heureux. Et Hermann se rendit compte de la même chose. Alors, maintenant incapable de se retenir, ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine. Au milieu des rues froides et des passants congelés, on pouvait voir deux hommes, emmitouflés dans un seul manteaux, plus heureux et sereins que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette planète.


End file.
